


Stress Relief At Work

by CaledonRetreat



Series: Caledon Retreat Smut Collection [4]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Almost Caught, Male Solo, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 18:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaledonRetreat/pseuds/CaledonRetreat
Summary: Being Marshall is hard. Trahearne's gotta have a break some time, right?





	Stress Relief At Work

**Author's Note:**

> A smut fics taken from my tumblr (@caledonretreat), written on request for free for those who want them.
> 
>  **If you would like your own smutty fic written, please don't hesitate to contact me and we can discuss details** :D Peace and love x

One of Trahearne’s stewards winced as he set down the stack of files on the Marshall’s desk, his counterpart looking equally pained as she set down another. They looked at their employer apologetically.

“Ahead of the amphibious assault on Orr, the director of the Maritime Warfare Office requests that you review his speculative reports on the state of trade and the safety of shipping lanes to and from Lion’s Arch, and hopes you will approve of diverting some of our vessels further north to ensure the safety of the city,” said Ethan.

Trahearne looked at them both, stunned. “But the landings at Orr haven’t even begun,” he said in his soft, melodic voice. The stewards shared a look.

“Yes, sir,” said Johanna with a sigh. “He’s been sending messages almost daily for two weeks now, but you’ve been so busy that we took it upon ourselves to misplace his correspondence.”

“He’s wily, the old shipmaster,” continued Ethan. “He made everything in triplicate, we’ve just had the copies delivered in bulk via courier. I’m afraid we can’t subvert him any longer.” Trahearne looked up from his steepled fingers to give his aides a long look.

“You admit openly to sabotaging military-related communications in front of the highest authority of said military?” He laughed softly and rubbed his face, “You two are a boon to me. I hope you never change.” He didn’t see from behind his fingers, but they both beamed with pride.

“We’ll bid you goodnight, marshall. Don’t work for too long on those, you look exhausted,” said Johanna. The two humans saluted and made their way to the door. It clicked closed behind them and Trahearne let out a long sigh.

The warpath had been a long one. Getting this far, fighting day in and day out to keep the Pact together, trying to keep every official under the sun happy whilst keeping troop morale high was a never-ending task. He was losing sleep. If it wasn’t for the stewards he would’ve lost himself in a mountain of paperwork. But now he was alone at last, time to himself, sat in his quiet office in Fort Trinity.

Alone time. The jumbled phrase came to him suddenly, quite out of nowhere. He hadn’t done… that in… he didn’t even remember. But he couldn’t, not here at work… could he? He was alone, after all, the work day was ending…

“Maybe just for a moment,” he said to himself softly. His heavy body didn’t feel so heavy now that his heart rate was picking up, shuffling in his seat and pulling at the buckles of his leafy skirt. He felt a thrill of forbidden excitement as he wrestled his clothes out of the way, taking his rising cock in his hand.

He strained his ears for a moment to see if Ethan and Johanna were still around, but all he could hear were the seagulls. How do you do this again? It’s been so long… He relaxed himself and closed his eyes. He ran one hand along his stomach and down into his thighs, enjoying the sensation of a gentle touch. He squeezed his member gently, feeling it grow harder. A smile started to play around his lips.

He started stroking himself slowly, enjoying re-discovering himself like a naive sapling. A luminescent droplet of pre-cum emerged from his cock and he suddenly had an idea. Still pumping himself in a slow rhythm, he smeared the droplet against the tip of his cock with his thumb and inhaled sharply at the sensitivity.

He felt liberated, ignoring all work and all circumstance to enjoy himself at his leisure. He tilted himself back on his chair and picked up the pace, desperate to reach the ecstasy he hadn’t experienced in so long. His hands worked in concert and he let out a groan without thinking. He dragged his fingers away from his tip and explored further down, caressing and squeezing his balls as he panted longingly.

His orgasm didn’t take long. He gritted his teeth and sighed heavily, his stomach tensing and clothes rustling as his cock pulsed and pumped golden cum onto his clothes. He stroked for as long as he could, pumping his member to hold onto his climax before succumbing to the sensitivity. He sat for a few moments, panting softly. It had been far too long since he-

CRASH.

Johanna was about to leave the administration building when she heard the noise, something from the Marshall’s office breaking. She dropped her bag and ran back down the hall, praying to the gods he hadn’t fallen and hurt himself. She burst into his office.

“Marshall, are you alright?! I heard a noise!” she gabbled. The Marshall’s eyes were wide with alarm.

“Johanna!” he said in surprise. “Um, yes, I’m quite alright. Leo knocked something over, that’s all.” One of Trahearne’s cats was scowling down at Johanna from a shelf, a porcelain vase shattered across the floor. The Marshall was sunken into his chair slightly, looking panicked and out of sorts.

“I’ll get a brush and clean it up right awa-”

“No!” yelped Trahearne. “No it’s no bother, I’ll do it.” Johanna looked at him in surprise.

“Oh. Alright. Well, goodnight sir.” She left the room and Trahearne let out a long sigh. He looked down at his sticky hands, his sticky stomach, his sticky clothes… He sighed. Bright golden cum would take hours to get out.


End file.
